callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum".) was a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez. Biography Griggs served throughout the Middle Eastern Theater with distinction alongside Lt. Vasquez's squad. He avoided death in the nuclear explosion which destroyed the unnamed capital city after being dismounted from Vasquez's Sea Knight. From the information released, he is believed to be the only survivor of Vasquez's and Jackson's platoon. .]] After the detonation of the nuclear explosive, he joined Cpt. Price's field team alongside Gaz and "Soap" MacTavish. During the mission to recapture a Russian missile silo he was separated during the drop and captured after a brief interrogation he is rescued by the SAS. After the rescue he aids in the recapturing of the missile silo. During the team's evacuation attempt however, a fuel tanker is detonated on a collapsing bridge, incapacitating most of the SAS/Marine strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs was shot in the head by one of Zakhaev's men. Griggs' physical appearance is modeled after lead animator Mark Grigsby, who voices Griggs. His behaviour in-game is a mix of casual and cameo; carrying CDs of rap music while fighting against Al-Asad's forces and often brandishing a light machine gun in a sleeveless top. Trivia *Griggs may be a Platoon Sergeant due to his high rank and 'friendship' with Vasquez. *Griggs seems to be a fan favorite because of his smart remarks, cool personality and his post-game rap. *Strangely, Griggs doesn't actually help Soap when he dragged him over; Soap was already behind a ruined car and Griggs dragged him into the open. However, he indirectly helped Soap kill Zakhaev, unless he felt the ruined car offered little protection compared to the full bulletproof jeep parallel to them. *At the end of the credits, Mark Grigsby, Griggs' voice actor, can be heard rapping. *Throughout the game the only weapons he uses are the M249 SAW, the M4 Carbine, rarely the M9 and the M1911. And he briefly uses an MP5 in No Fighting In The War Room directly after he drops out of the air vent. *Sgt. Griggs has many similarities to Cole from Gears of War: they both rap during the end credits, both are African American, and they have similar personalities. They also have a lack of sleeves on their armor. *Griggs's M1911 has 8 rounds, instead of 7. This could simply be because he already had one round chambered, and a full magazine of seven rounds in the weapon, totaling 8 rounds. *Griggs is the Marine announcer in multiplayer. *Rightly so, Griggs seems to have a hatred for Al-Asad and Zakhaev because they killed his Marine comrades in the capital city. *Some say that the DVD cover and load screen of Call of Duty 4 is Griggs. *His dialog in The Bog suggests that he is a squad leader in Vasquez's platoon. *Sometimes he will say "Oh shi-" in Sins of the Father when the jeep crashes into the tower, however if the player doesn't miss a shot in the opening fight, he will say "Oh fuck!" *In 'Sins of the Father' Griggs does not use his M249 SAW but rather an M4 Carbine with a silencer. *Oddly, when Griggs reloads his M249 SAW, he uses the same reload animation as an M4 Carbine. *Although in Game Over Griggs will have a two-tone M1911, rarely he will pull out an M9 in other missions. *Griggs doesn't wear the standard Marine field jacket but either no shirt with his tactical vest or a short sleeved shirt with his tac-vest. Which is odd because this is against the Marines regulations which they are very strict of. *When Griggs is captured in Ultimatum he still has his gear, and his M249 SAW only a few feet away, which is very strange because a prisoner would always be striped of all his gear, head to toe. Infinity Ward probably did this so the player would not have to wait for Griggs to get all of his gear on which could possibly take a while. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player may encounter a Ranger named "Grigsby", named for Mark Grigsby, who Griggs is based on. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Cod4 characters